Percy Jackson Fanfic Featuring me and my amazing girlfriend
by TheBrokenHeart123
Summary: I had been on my own my whole life, until a certain girl walked in and changed it all for me. How is this going to go for me? Is everyone at camp right? Will I actually get to make her mine? Find out by following to get notified when the next chapter comes out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

 **Authors Note: I would love some reviews from you guys to tell me if its working or not or to get some ideas from you on the story, I'll be writing a lot and making a new chapter every week or so. Look out for my girlfriends fanfic I'll make a link if she posts hers. Thanks!**

Chapter 1

Of course they would say it's just a normal check up, if they hadn't there would be a lot less volunteers to help out. Nobody in their right mind would go on a mission with satyrs to help pick kids up, it isn't smart to have so many non-mortals in one place and expect to avoid attention. But I was one of the people who fell into the trap. Oh sorry, hi my name's Christian, most people call me Matt, and before you ask no I'm not human. Long story short, I'm a halfblood (half human and half god) but I'm nothing special. Anyways, I think I should start the story over from the beginning, just so I don't leave anyone in the dark.

A few years ago I got picked up by crazy goat people, we call them satyrs, and I was taken to a place called Camp Half Blood. It's a safe haven for people like us, at least that's what they say. I think the more accurate term is a camp filled with teenagers that have super powers, and have to be in a relationship to survive. Me? I survive on my own, I don't need help and I don't need anyone. The only people I hang out with is my own cabin and the the Hephaestus cabin. Each god has his/her own cabin and all of their children live in it together. My cabin is the Nemesis cabin, trust me when I say you don't want to get on our bad side. Ok, I think that's enough of an introduction and a backstory, so let's begin.

I was in the training facility to get some sword practice in, which is a daily routine, and for the first time I wasn't alone. There was a guy standing in the doorway watching me practice, I didn't know who it was or what they wanted so I ignored them and kept going. I was in there for another half hour and I decided it was good enough for today, and then the person came over. "How come I've never seen you hear before?", he asked. I said "Because I like to be alone", and he shook his head and laughed. "What's so funny?", and he stopped laughing, "You're one of the best I've seen in the camp with a sword", he answered. Why is this guy still here, usually nobody says things like that. "Why were you watching me?", and he answered "Because you were worth watching, it isn't everyday you see someone with no training and is very skilled." I didn't comment on that, and trying to change the subject I asked "What's your name?", he told me "Percy." We continued talking about swords for about 5 minutes, and then a girl with blonde hair and ghost grey eyes walked in.

"Hey Annabeth, do you know this guy?" and he pointed at me. "Yea, he's been here longer than me and don't point that's rude" she said. "It's fine, this is the most attention I've gotten since I first came here" I explained, "How long have you been here?" they asked. "Nine years" I replied "How have I never seen you before?" Percy asked me. "Because I like to avoid people, it's better if I stay on my own", and he said "You can hangout with us if you want, it would be awesome to have you around". Why do they want me around? If it goes south, I can stick up for myself or better yet, get revenge. "Only if you want me around", I answered, then they both said "We do". I grabbed my stuff and decided to follow them, they whispered a lot and I overheard the majority of it. They were talking about me, until we were at the dining pavilion and they joined with their friends.

I stayed back and found a table where I could eat alone at, but then Percy and Annabeth's friends started calling me over to sit with them. I just ignored it, and then I heard them talking and a girl came over to my table and sat down next to me. She had brown hair and eyes that changed color, and she didn't look like she tried to be pretty at all she just was. "Hi, my name's Piper, would you like to join us at our table?", I answered "I prefer to be on my own". Then she said "Oh come on, don't be shy" she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to their table and had me sit down. Everyone said "Hey" or "What's up" and then Percy said "This is the guy I told you about, he's great with a sword and he's been around longer than anyone I know here". I took a look at everyone at the table, and noticed the style was spread out, but these people were obviously the popular kids.

Nico was a shorter and younger person, but had the oldest eyes. He dressed and acted goth, but you could tell it was just an act. Thalia was like a punk girl, she had lightning blue eyes and dark brown almost black hair, she is very rebellious. Then there were the stoll brothers, I already knew them, I used to be in the same cabin as them until they built the ones for the minor gods. They were children of hermes, sand blonde hair, blue eyes, and have a look on their face of pure were a few others but I didn't remember what their names were. Everyone was wearing the standard Camp Half Blood t-shirt and most wore jeans, others wore cargo shorts, along with our camps necklace. Yes before you ask we each have a special necklace with a bead that commemorates every year we've survived, we get them at the end of each summer. They each have a picture on them about what happened during each years main event, like the god and titan war in New York, but that's another story.

They went back to their conversation, I was listening in and eating, until a satyr came over and interrupted everyone. He walked straight up to the table and said "There's another one, we need back up", I wanted to ask why and what they needed back up for but I held it in. The satyrs are like recruiters, they go around the country looking for other half bloods to join our camp and to be safe. To hear them say they needed back up must mean that something bad is about to happen, or a person caught the attention of something big. They were talking back and forth, until I asked "When?" The satyr stopped and said "You'll have to come to the meeting tonight to find out, but if you come, you have to go". I went back to thinking while the satyr and Percy were talking, what if that half blood was me? I think I would be a monsters midnight snack if they hadn't rescued me when they did. "I'll go, when and where is the meeting?" He told me to go the Big House at 7:00 and left us, everyone went back to talking but one by one people went back to their lives and activities. It was only 2:00, so I decided to go help the Hephaestus cabin and continue my work until it was seven.

I've been working and experimenting, trying to make the perfect sword for me. I had to test weight, length, metal, special features that will make it even better like electric current to fry anything that touches the blade. So far I've come up with a lot of failed attempts, but I'm certain I'll fall upon it one day. I spent those hours conversing with the Hephaestus kids for inspiration and got a little advice on finding the right balance. Then my watch went off, it was six o'clock, so I left and went to my cabin, grabbed some things I would need, took a shower and headed towards the Big House. I got there ten minutes early, so I decided to go through my bag to make sure I didn't miss anything. I got my flashlight, sword, camera, my notebook, and my smaller bag for things I need to grab or find while I'm on the mission.

"I think I have everything", I told myself. "That's quite a lot of things, for a standard checkup", said a voice behind me. I turned and realized it was just Chiron, he is like the head counselor at our camp. He's a centaur, half horse and half human and in case you haven't noticed there are a lot of half this and that, hence the name Camp Half Blood. He has a scraggly brown beard, brown hair, and eyes that have seen everything, don't let his looks fool you he's a lot older than you think. "I'm going to be getting more than another camper, Chiron", I answered. "Let me guess, you'll be going to find something to help you with your sword, yes?", how did he know… I never told anyone about my plans for that, it was going to be a secret. "How do you know that?", I asked. "There are many things that happen in this camp, Matt", he explained " but none of them go without my knowledge of them".

"So, are you only going for those parts?" he asked. I thought before answered, and decided he would know if I lied and said "No, I thought what if that was me, I would be a monsters snack". He nodded his head and walked off, so I waited the rest of the time until a satyr showed up, and I realized I was the only demigod that showed up, and there were two satyrs. Not a prefered team, well actually I don't prefer a team at all, but even so not a great backup team to help "recruit" a new camper. One of the satyrs started talking to me and the other satyr about what was happening and who we were going after. Apparently a girl was at a school and had attracted attention from a couple monsters, he told me that it was good to have a volunteer help with a recruitment. We were going to some boarding school to rescue her around midnight to try and avoid the attention of others and the monsters.

All in all a pretty quick and easy mission, and I should be able to pick some things up on the way. Just get in, get the girl, and walk out with her alive while transporting her to the camp. I knew it easier said than done, but I decided not to think about it. I knew if they needed back up it wasn't just a simple half-blood we had to get, there was something big about this girl that makes her a target. She could be a daughter of the big three for all we know. Kids of the Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades (the big three) are monster magnets. I should stop thinking of what could go wrong and start thinking of what could go right. I could find parts for my sword and get the girl…...and by get the girl I mean actually get the girl and bring her back to camp half-blood not win her heart. I don't have time for romance. Now i'm ranting and off topic…..Oh well.

The satyrs led me to the van, and then we set off to the school. On the way I had the satyrs stop at certain places so I could "get a drink" or "go to the bathroom" but in reality I think we know the real reason I made them stop. Eventually we made it to the school all of it was quiet and there was a disguised satyr waiting for us in the parking lot. he waved to get our attention and we pulled over and got out. "Get everything you think we're going to need out right now", he said, " there are a lot of monsters in there, so just in case they come out we need to be ready". I pulled out my flashlight and two swords, one from the van that the satyrs packed and the one I brought. Two swords is always better, especially if there are as many monsters as they say there is.

We went in the school, it was nothing special, a big brick building with a main entrance and double doors, about 3 stories and a courtyard just outside them. When we entered you could see that classes were on the left side of the school and the dorms were on the right, there were still lockers in between the doors and a huge library right when you walk through the door. Not half bad, I thought, I bet I could score a few things from here without anyone knowing. We kept walking until we stopped in front of a certain dorm with the light on, and the satyr whispered "This is her dorm, she is still awake I'll go in and ask her to follow us". Then he disappeared and came out a minute later with her behind him, and red mark on his face that looked strangely like a hand… "We can go now, she'll follow", he said. Before I leave I need to check the science rooms to check for some components, not only for the sword, but for a few other things I'll tell you about later.

So while we were walking towards the doors, I actually saw through a window a sleeping monster. It had a snakes body and scales all over, it was a woman and she had light brown hair. Now there is this thing called the Mist, it averts our eyes from what things really are, but I see right through it. It was a heavy cost to get that ability, but I believe it was well worth it. I hit the door with my sword to wake it up, and cause a distraction so I could run to the science rooms and scavenge them. I know, I know, dumb idea but I needed to find some things badly or this trip would be a waste, it woke up and came out of the door hissing and saw the satyrs. "Run, hurry get her out"' I told them as I unsheathed my swords, they ran out and had her follow. Then when they left I ran to the science wing and started searching, but I was interrupted by that snake woman I woke.

I pointed my sword at her and she laughed/hissed, it was awkward, then she came closer. "Child of Nemisssisss", she hissed "I thank you for waking usss, if not we would've never gotten to have a demigod snack". She rushed at me hissing, I waited for her and right before she got to me she stopped. My other sword had been hidden under the desk, when she came to get me she was impaled and turned into a cloud of dust. I continued scavenging, and found some really good parts for some weapon ideas I had, I stored them in my bag and took off outside. When I was out, I saw that the satyrs were protecting the van from a hydra, I rushed over and activated my swords' flame effect. I stabbed and severed each of its 8 heads and none grew back because it grew on fire, then I told the satyrs to start the van, but the girl hopped out.

"You need to get in the van", I told her, "you aren't armed and its unsafe". She shook her head, and said "Then give me one of yours", before I could answer she grabbed the extra sword out of my hand and charged the other monsters headed towards us. I had never really gotten to look at her until now, because before it was a dark hallway but the street lights gave me a clear picture. She was very pretty, greenish blue grey eyes, curly brown hair like a princess, and a look of determination. I can't even lie, this girl was very pretty, I even had a slight crush on her. I mean, ummm… Moving on… She flew at the monsters very fast, but you could tell the sword was not meant for her, and that she didn't have much training with one.

Nonetheless, she slew two monsters, before I could react and I rushed in to help with the third. Before I could get there another monster was creeping behind her, it was the hairiest one I had ever seen. Long brown hair, black horns, I could smell it a hundred feet away, and it had its eyes set on her. It started to charge and I ran towards it, hoping to intercept it before it hit her, but I was too late. It impaled her leg with its horn, and I finally got there and slashed him to pieces. She was knocked out and her leg was bleeding heavily, I picked her up and ran her to the van.

The satyrs gave her some nectar and ambrosia to help heal her, it is the food of the gods that helps us speed up medical treatments. We drove as fast as we could back to camp, and got her to the medical tent. I ran to the Apollo cabin and called for Will to come because we need him. Will is the counselor of the Apollo cabin and the best healer, he has blonde hair, amber eyes, and is the most helpful person at our camp. He ran to the tent with me and helped heal her, he said she'll be fine but she'll be out for a couple of days at the least. Great, I thought, were these parts worth risking her life? Possibly…

I grabbed my bag and thanked Will, then I exited the tent and went to my cabin. Tonight was not a complete success, I didn't grab the parts for the sword, and I injured that girl really bad. I still have her blood on my shirt, but I think I might leave it there. Not that I'm creepily collecting parts of her, just that it'll scare people… Yea, that's it…. Anyways, I got my stuff out of my bag and put it with my stash under my bed and fell asleep. The next day I woke up and checked on the girl, it was my fault she's in there I might as well make sure she's ok. She was still sleeping, after all Will did say she'd be out for a while.

She looked cute when she was asleep, so content and she scrunched her nose every now and then. Sorry, ranting again… I made sure she was somewhat comfortable and then I left, I was thinking to myself about how to combine the new parts to my weapons I had created. While I was leaving Percy was waiting outside the door, "Hey Matt, how was last nights mission?" he asked. "It was ok", I answered, " the girl is really hurt". "Then you should take care of her, you're probably the only one who knows anything about her" he said. "Don't worry I'm already doing just that" I explained. He stopped and thought for a second and said "You like her don't you?" I didn't answer, and he started to laugh.

"If she's caught your attention, she must be quite a girl", he started to say, "a girl that can catch the attention of the one guy who doesn't give attention, she's must be really something". Then he walked off, I decided to go to the armory to start working on the other weapons I had been inventing. When I got there I grabbed the half made celestial bronze blade, that I had been trying to make its effect poison, it could come in handy. But I couldn't focus, I had that girl on my mind the whole time, I couldn't tell if it was a guilty conscience or because I had a crush on her. I lost track of time and then my alarm went off at 1:30, and I skipped lunch to help the girl. She was still the same, content and sleeping I helped give her some nectar to help heal her.

I gave her a new pillow and a warm blanket to help make it better for her. I waited there for about an hour, reading and planning for new weapon integrations and new ideas to help demigod fight monsters. Then I decided to leave, I headed towards the rock climbing wall to join up with my cabin and I stuck with our schedule until dinner. I skipped dinner as well, to go check up on the girl and make it easier on her to heal. When I came out, I saw Annabeth. Uh oh, I thought, what's she doing here? "We were wondering where you were" she said, "Percy told me you'd probably be at here taking care of the girl you went to go rescue". I looked down at my feet "It's not a finished mission until she's healed, I'm just looking after her…" I said, she started to look me up and down, studying me. "You have a crush on her, don't you?" she finally asked. "What? No, I'm just making sure she's safe, after that I'll be out of her hair", I said "I'm better off alone, I don't need anyone else", She frowned and shook her head.

"You do need someone, being alone isn't good for you" she said, "just try, she might even like you back". I started to think about what she said and she left, what if she's right?, I thought, what if I do need someone more specifically her… I shook the thought, No one likes me, they never have and never will. I left and took a shower, and went to bed early. The next couple of days were a blur, but one night something strange happened. Right before I fell asleep, someone came and knocked on the door, I got up to answer it. It was one of the satyrs that went on the rescue mission, "Chiron would like to see you", he said and then walked away.

What would Chiron want? Surely he wouldn't call me for just anything, I got up and went to the Big House. Yes I'm in my pajamas, get over it. When I opened the door and walked in and I saw the girl standing up talking to Chiron. I started to get nervous, I walked towards them, Just play it cool Matt I thought. "Ah, here he is now" Chiron said "this young man helped rescue you, and he nursed you back to help". I stared at the ground and blushed a little, she stared at me and said "Thanks for all your help, without you I wouldn't be here". I said "Don't mention it", she looked at me again and then said to Chiron "I'm ready to go to my cabin now". Chiron looked towards me, I pleaded him with my eyes to not do this, but despite my effort he told me to take her to cabin eleven until she was claimed.

I walked her to her cabin and she said "Thanks again, I don't really know the place to well, could you show me around tomorrow?" I thought about it for a second and said "Yea, I'll be here to pick you up at about seven". She smiled and went into her cabin, I walked away and started to think… Does she like me? Or is it only because I'm the only person she knows here? I guess I'll have to wait and see… I made it to my cabin and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out. I started to dream, and it was all about her.


End file.
